sentimientos
by lauracaballeroSSTLL
Summary: amy quiere que sheldon demuestre que ella es importante para el,mientras que penny experimenta nuevos sentimientos hacia sheldon.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! soy nueva, estoy escribiendo esta historia shamy, espero que guste si es que alguien la lee, si es así háganme saber que piensan en los reviews :3 jijij

* * *

><p>Los amigos estaban sentados comiendo en el departamento de sheldon y Leonard como de costumbre, sheldon se encontraba pensando en un nuevo tema de conversación que fuera educativo y divertido al mismo tiempo, era difícil, pero era más difícil aun encontrar uno adecuado al nivel intelectual de penny.<p>

-han pensado lo ricas que son las palomitas de maíz del cine? -dijo penny justo en el momento en el cual sheldon había abierto la boca para colocar el nuevo tema de conversación.

-sí, no lo había pensado-dijo raj con su casual tono tierno.

-tal vez la mantequilla en polvo sacada de los cultivos de vitaminas artificiales juegue un rol importante en el sabor y textura de las palomitas-comento amy. Sheldon la miro con una sonrisa ya que le agradaba que su novia pensara lo mismo que el en repetidas ocasiones.

-si, tal vez sea eso-dijo penny con sarcasmo. Al cual todos rieron. Excepto sheldon.

-es exactamente eso penny, los conservantes y saborizantes artificiales que contiene el polvo agregado a la preparación de las palomitas hacen su sabor más deseable que las preparadas en casa-dijo el físico teórico con su usual tono superior.

-ven, arruinado-dijo Leonard mirando a sheldon al mismo tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

-cambiando de tema, quieren ir al nuevo bar japonés con karaoke, fue inaugurado ayer.-pregunto penny mordiéndose el labio de forma picara.

-bernadette?-pregunto la rubia.

-oh,yeah- respondió bernie después de haber mirado a Howard para ver si estaba de acuerdo.

-bien, y tu raj?-

-oki doki- contesto el hindú.

-amy?-

-no, lo siento prometí a sheldon ver el programa de koalas con el-respondió amy.

-está bien, diviértete cariño-dijo penny dirigiéndose a sheldon.

-claro que lo hare, son koalas-

Dicho esto todos se marcharon dejando a sheldon y amy solos.

Instantáneamente sheldon se dirigio a su mesa de trabajo a coger el control del televisor mientras amy preparaba un poco de té chai para ambos. Luego de esto se sentaron en el sofá en sus respectivos puestos a 30cm de distancia uno del otro. amy miro de reojo a sheldon, ella quería acercarse un poco más a él y tal vez tomarlo de la mano pero sabía que como primera medida violaría su espacio personal y segundo interferiría con el acuerdo de relación que estrictamente decía que el tomarse de las manos solo era permitido si alguno ganaba el premio nobel, para dar apoyo durante las vacunas o si estaban a punto de caer a un abismo o saliente geográfico, en total en ese momento no era permitido. Se sentía tan triste, no podía tomar la mano de su novio cuando quisiera, solo cuando el estúpido acuerdo lo aceptara. Amy trato de contenerse para no gritar, pero a cambio una lagrima se asomó por su ojo, ella coloco sus manos a los lados con la intención de estrujar el cojín pero en el intento su mano izquierda quedo encima de la de sheldon provocando que la volteara a mirar para descubrir la desobediente lagrima de amy correr por su mejilla.


	2. Chapter 2

Vamos para el siguiente capítulo espero que guste, comenta tu opinión en los reviews.

* * *

><p>-amy?-dijo sheldon mirando a su novia con el ceño fruncido.-por qué lloras? ¿Estas enferma?<p>

Amy se apresuró a colocar la taza de té en la mesa de centro y secarse la lagrima para luego contestar.

-no estoy enferma, no es nada-

-como que nada?-dijo sheldon con un tono de molestia.

-es decir, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte-contesto la neurobióloga que a continuación se paró de su lugar en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina. Sheldon apago la tv y la siguió.

-porque no quieres decirme que te pasa?-pregunto el físico teórico mientras caminaba tras ella.

-porque no tiene importancia y además no lo entenderías-

-ah, que no lo entendería, amy soy un homo nuvus poseo una mente que solo aparece una o dos veces por generación te aseguro que mis niveles de comprensión e interpretación son bastante altos -dijo sheldon con una sonrisita de satisfacción.

-ya te dije que no, punto-dijo una amy un poco encolerizada que tenía la intención de salir de la cocina y buscar otro refugio. Sheldon se percató de aquello y vio que no tenía otra opción.

Para amy todo paso muy rápido estaba sorprendida y sonrojada. La causa era que sheldon tenía sus brazos a los lados de ella a la altura de sus hombros aprisionándola contra la nevera y si eso era poco tenía una sus piernas entre las de ella para que no pudiera escapar ya que tenía en cuenta la incapacidad de amy de abrir sus caderas a más de 22cms así que era imposible pasar una de sus piernas por encima de las de él sin lastimarse. Pero amy no tenía en cuenta lo de sus caderas lo que la sonrojaba en realidad era lo cerca que se encontraba la pierna de sheldon de su intimidad y el metro que separaba sus labios de los de él.

-whoo-fue lo único que logro salir de la boca de amy. Sheldon frunció el ceño pero un momento después recordó lo que había sucedido el año pasado cuando él había ayudado a amy a sacar un diagnóstico para los síntomas que había experimentado cuando conoció al exnovio de penny, zack y su impresionante resultado que tal vez se estaba repitiendo en ese instante.

-y entonces me dirás que te sucede?-pregunto sheldon con sus mejillas de un color escarlata y alejando su rostro un poco del de amy.

-ah….y-yo….no-amy no conseguía decir nada estaba deseosa de que sheldon la tocara y la besara, aunque sabía que eso no pasaría nunca porque a él no le gustaba el contacto físico y le tenía pavor a los gérmenes, además tenía muy claro que si algún día ellos llegaban a la segunda base todo el acontecimiento seria iniciado por ella como en las anteriores veces que había estado intoxicada y en la otra agradecida por la tiara que sabía que había sido idea de penny.

-amy ya no puedes huir y yo quiero que me digas porque llorabas, si es un problema mío (que no creo, porque soy una lindura) o si es otra cosa, que podamos cambiar y que no afecte la estabilidad del universo-

-yo…si quiero…algo-dijo amy.

-y que es?-pregunto sheldon.

-un beso-dijo amy súper rápido con la esperanza de que sheldon no hubiera entendido, pero aun así se delataba, porque sus mejillas se estaban enrojeciendo más si eso era biológicamente posible.

-un cerezo?-dijo un confundido sheldon.-de donde voy a sacar yo un cerezo? Amy esos árboles no crecen en Pasadena, en nuestra próxima cita te voy a instruir en el campo de la botánica.

Amy se sintió aliviada porque sheldon no había entendido su petición, inconscientemente sonrió.

-de que te ríes, la ignorancia en un área tan simple como botánica no me parece divertido en absoluto al contrario me parece vergonzoso y me extraña de ti, amy-

Amy estaba tan contenta escuchando a sheldon decir que la instruiría en alguna materia y sumando el hecho de que estaban tan cerca uno del otro era inevitable para ella hacer algo alocado. Así que lo agarro de la camisa y lo acerco más de lo que ya estaba al punto en que sus cuerpos se rosaban y sus labios estaban a unos escasos 5cm.

Sheldon estaba petrificado, se encontraba a un pequeño movimiento de besarla y sentía que su cerebro no funcionaba correctamente, que para esa situación no había una respuesta lógica solo instintiva pero…..

La puerta se abrió.

-hola chicos que…- penny y Leonard habían llegado.

Sheldon se alejó de amy tan rápido como si se hubiera electrocutado y amy con la misma agilidad se incorporó y comenzó a caminar hacia el sofá, tomo su bolso y se dirigió hasta la puerta pero antes de salir se volteo.

-nos vemos mañana sheldon, hasta luego Leonard, que la pases bien bestie-se despidió con la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza.

Los recién llegados no habían pronunciado palabra y miraban al físico teórico con la boca abierta, no podían creer lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar, a sheldon acorralando a amy contra la nevera con una pierna entre las de ella y a punto de besarla, eso era una bomba atómica para los cerebros de Leonard de penny y claramente para todo lo que conocían de su excéntrico amigo.

-no es lo que creen-dijo sheldon un poco rojo.

-según tu qué es lo que creemos?-dijo Leonard saliendo del aturdimiento y riendo al mismo tiempo.

-ammm-sheldon tenía su cerebro trabajando a mil para encontrar una respuesta que lo sacara de aquel aprieto en el cual su novia lo había metido pero no encontraba ninguna que diera una explicación a su comportamiento.

-todo este tiempo pensé que eras un robot sin sentimientos ni necesidades pero veo que no es así-dijo penny con una vocecita picara pero un tanto extraña, Leonard rio.

- mi hora de dormir se está pasando-dijo sheldon mirando su reloj -así que me iré a dormir, buenas noches, a y por favor si van a tener coito esta noche les ruego que su encuentro sea en el departamento de penny- y sin más se marchó a su habitación.

-creo que yo me voy a mi departamento también- dijo penny dándole un beso en la mejilla a Leonard.

-ok, nos vemos- respondió Leonard.

penny se encontraba en el pasillo que unía a los dos departamentos cuando se detuvo en la mitad de él a reflexionar ¿Por qué le dolía?¿por qué le dolía haber encontrado a sheldon y amy de esa manera? Ella no lo entendía, si entre ella y sheldon siempre había habido solo una amistad o ¿algo había cambiado? o ¿ella había cambiado? o ¿él había cambiado? Ciertamente no comprendía y no quería pensar en eso pero era inevitable solo quería desahogar su recién encontrado dolor así que iría a su departamento a tomar todos las copas de vino que su cuerpo resistiera o hasta que se quedara dormida que era lo más probable.

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! vengo con el nuevo capítulo: P

Sshamytime: thank you for read my history, i hope you like it :3

Mello lu: gracias por leer y claro que voy a continuar :D

Karina: muchas gracias, preciosa.

* * *

><p>Leonard se dirigía a su habitación cuando recordó que su inhalador de emergencia se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo en la habitación de penny, así que decidió ir por el antes de que ella se acostara a dormir y el lamentara haberla despertado.<p>

Al estar frente a la puerta, el físico experimental alzo la mano para tocar pero al momento justo se detuvo por qué le pareció más conveniente abrir la puerta con la llave que penny le había dado desde que eran novios. Abrió.

-penny?-dijo leonard de una manera sorprendida. La rubia se encontraba un poco recostada en el sofá, con una copa de vino y su delineador corrido, ennegreciéndole las mejillas.

-oh, leonard- respondió ella limpiando su cara con un pañuelo.-que hace aquí mi físico preferido?-

-vine por mi inhalador, pero mi asma puede esperar- dijo con angustia impregnada en la voz.- que te sucede penny?-

-nada, que pensar que tú eres mi físico preferido me hace llorar – contesto colocándole un poco de humor para disimular el estado en el que su novio la había encontrado.

-muy graciosa, pero en enserio, por qué llorabas?-

-por cosas leonard, no todo el tiempo estaré feliz como en las vegas-dijo con desagrado en la voz.

-pero penny…-

-hay ya, estoy bien, por qué te crees todas mis escenas de teatro, soy una actriz estaba ensayando, debes aprender a distinguir entre un llanto falso y uno verdadero- le decía mientras lo empujaba hacia el pasillo fuera del departamento.

-buenas noches-

-pero esper…_

Leonard no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando ya la puerta se cerraba a su espalda. No había entendido nada de lo que acababa de suceder, pero algo si tenía muy claro, ese llanto no se asemejaba a ninguno falso que él hubiera visto en su vida, o penny era la mejor actriz de todo el mundo (algo que él no creía probable), o de verdad se encontraba muy triste, porque en los últimos años había aprendido que penny no lloraba por cualquier cosa, sea lo que fuese en ese momento ni en ese lugar eran los apropiados para pensarlo. Se encamino a su departamento.

Amy se encontraba en su departamento terminando de colocarse su pijama rojo para irse a dormir, pero sus pensamientos no la dejaban descansar. Pensaba en que habría pasado si leonard y penny se hubieran demorado unos minutos más, ¿sheldon la habría besado? o ¿habría sugerido que hicieran otra cosa? como en las veces que ella lo había propuesto y siempre terminaban hablando o solo abrasándose forzosamente. Todas estas teorías flotaban por el cerebro de amy sin ninguna respuesta verdadera, haciendo su hora de dormir una tortura.

Al día siguiente sheldon se levantó, fue al baño como de costumbre, se sirvió el cereal asignado por fibra, le agrego leche y se sentó en su lugar del sofá para ver los capítulos del doctor who que solo se podían ver en la tv los sábados por las mañanas. Unos minutos después su compañero de piso apareció por el pasillo muy soñoliento, dirigiéndose a la cocina por una taza de café que tomaba especialmente los sábados y domingos que eran los días en los que no trabajaba (por lo tanto sheldon tampoco) lo que significaba en su lenguaje un día pesado.

-oye sheldon-

-shhh- lo cayó el físico teórico.-estoy viendo el doctor who-

-si,si, bien por ti, oye sé que esto suena raro pero tienes alguna hipótesis sobre el por qué las mujeres lloran, quiero decir por qué cosas-

-no lo sé leonard, zapatos, bolsos, vida social, dolorosas depilaciones- respondió sheldon que lo había volteado a mirar.- por qué la pregunta?-

-es que penny estaba llorando ayer, aunque ella no me dijo la razón sé que no era actuación-

-y?- dijo sheldon.

-pues! Y, tienes una idea de que pudo haberlo causado?-

- la que lloraba era penny en ese caso no tengo sugerencias- respondió sheldon. Leonard lo miro con furia.

-no importa, tengo otra cosa que decirte, esta tarde amy, bernadette, raj y yo iremos a una presentación fuera de la ciudad sobre astrología y las personas que dicen predecir el futuro con la ubicación de las estrellas y estaremos devuelta mañana por la tarde-

-y para que van a asistir a algo como eso, ustedes son científicos-dijo con indignación.

-los científicos nos divertimos a veces-

-aunque me parece divertido escuchar de vez en cuando algo incoherente de gente que realmente no posee nada de astucia e intelecto hay algunas cosas como esta que simplemente me parece indignas-

-y Howard, él no va a asistir?- pregunto sheldon.

-va a celebrar un no sé qué judío con su madre, y según él habrá comida para todo un pelotón.

-y por qué amy no me dijo nada de esto?-se preguntó el físico teórico así mismo.

-porque la tenías muy ocupada ayer viendo el programa de koalas-respondió leonard riendo con picardía.

Sheldon le dedico una de sus especiales miradas y luego siguió preguntando.

-y penny? según lo que recuerdo (y nunca me equivoco) ella cree en esas tonterías de los videntes y médiums- dijo sheldon.

-es que penny tiene que trabajar hasta tarde hoy, así que ella cenara contigo-respondió leonard.

Bueno, cenaría solo con penny esa noche nada cambiaria o si…


	4. Chapter 4

PERDON POR EL RETRASO

Continuamos la historia! Espero que les esté gustando, acepto todo tipo de sugerencias y si tienen alguna déjenmela en los reviews fuera de eso les agradezco que me apoyen ;)

Diana Lpez: al igual que tú soy una fan shamy, y no pienso hacerme sufrir a mí misma ni menos ti. ¡gracias por comentar tu opinión! :D

Junior VB: bienvenido! Gracias por comentar :D espero que sigas leyendo mi historia. .

Karina: gracias! Sigue leyendo, mi saltamontes. ;D

* * *

><p>Eran las 4:00pm, la hora de salida de leonard al departamento de raj, donde sería el encuentro entre amy, bernadette y él para que todos partieran a la conferencia en el auto de su amigo hindú.<p>

-bueno, sheldon me voy-dijo leonard al llegar a la sala donde su amigo se encontraba viendo una vez más la película de star wars con los comentarios del director. Sheldon no le contesto.

-sheldon?-

-si?- respondió el físico teórico volteando la mirada hacia su pequeño compañero de piso.

-ya me voy-

-bien, espero que tengan mucha diversión en esa sobrevalorada conferencia-dijo con sarcasmo.-ah, y tráeme un recuerdito-

Leonard hizo una horrible mueca tratando de controlar lo que estaba sintiendo que no tenía muy claro si era rabia o fastidio.

-leonard, estas rojo tal vez tengas fiebre-observo sheldon.

-adios- se despidió leonard para luego salir como un volador.

-ñe, quien lo entiende?- comento sheldon cuando ya se encontraba solo y volviendo a lo suyo.

En the cheese cake Factory penny estaba cumpliendo con su jornada de trabajo pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que ese día comería sola con sheldon (suena como a tortura) pero ella no lo visualizaba de ese modo, en su punto de vista había descubierto que el físico teórico podía ser agradable, dulce y amable lógicamente en su extraña forma y siempre y cuando se le tratara con extrema delicadeza. Y eso haría, trataría de hablar con él con palabras más adecuadas y fingiría que le interesan las películas de nerds las cuales sheldon, leonard, Howard y raj suelen ver diariamente.

-mesera- se escuchó no muy lejos. Oh, rayos ella no tenía tiempo ni de pensar.

-amy, estas bien? Te noto un tanto distraída-comento bernie cuando volteo a mirar a la neurobióloga que tenía un mirada ida y estaba recostada contra la ventanilla.

-No,no, estoy bien estaba pensando-contesto.

-y, en que pensabas? En sheldon-pregunto la pequeña rubia con una sonrisita.

-no, y por qué la sonrisa?-

-pues, un pajarito me conto que su noche de koalas se puso un poco caliente y que penny y leonard llegaron en el momento más inoportuno-

-uh, nice avances en el mundo shamy- dijo raj mirando a amy por el retrovisor y moviendo la cabeza de una forma chistosa.

Leonard rio.

-y cuéntanos, como fue el beso de roce, francés, de apretón, hollywoodense, succionador, de lado, cazador-pregunto raj muy emocionado.

-todos esos hay?-pregunto leonard esta vez.

-no hubo beso-dijo amy de manera contundente pero con un poco de tristeza. Todos en el automóvil quedaron estáticos y optaron por cambiar de tema.

Penny había llegado a la residencia los robles y se apresuraba en subir los pisos de escalera para llegar a su apartamento, ducharse, vestirse y salir para el otro extremo del pasillo donde sabía que se encontraba sheldon esperándola para comer juntos. Por un lado se sentía emocionada, pero por el otro se reprimía así misma, ¿desde cuándo se sentía ansiosa por estar junto a sheldon? ¿Se estaría volviendo loca? ¿sheldon le había impregnado algo dentro de ella? Sus pensamientos solo se enfocaban en él y en el hecho de que ya no hablaban como solían hacerlo, sheldon ya no iba todos los días a tocar su puerta de ese modo tan molesto y singular, ya no le pedía consejos de esas cosas que para ella eran simples pero para él eran complejas, ya no le corregía su mal vocabulario o ignorancia tan a menudo como antes, ya no lo hacía desde….. desde que amy había aparecido.

Sheldon estaba listo, había pedido la comida thai y estaba organizando las películas del señor de los añillos versión extendida y con comentarios del director, lo único que hasta ahora no tenía previsto era si penny llegaría a tiempo o si se retrasaría como era común en ella, pero luego sus pensamientos cambiaron y se dirigieron a un espacio que sheldon no había tocado desde la ida de leonard ¿de que hablaría con penny? ¿Se aburriría viendo las películas? ¿Se iría y lo dejaría solo en la noche para que lo robaran? No tenía ni idea de lo pasaría pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Se abrió la puerta.

-hola sheldon- saludo penny

-buenas noches penny- le contesto.- como ya sabrás e planeado una noche de comida thai como es de costumbre y para divertirnos las películas del señor de los anillos versión extendida-

-genial-dijo penny

-sarcasmo?- pregunto sheldon.

-no, en realidad me parece interesante-

-y eso es sarcasmo también?-

Penny se empezaba a molestar un poco, pero no lo permitiría.

-mejor pon la película ¿si?- sugirió la rubia con una fingida vocecita tierna. Sheldon asintió y cogió el control de tv para cambiar a modo cable 2 en el blue-ray. Penny se sentó ágilmente al lado de sheldon, pero había cometido un error "demasiado cerca". Sheldon se percató y se corrió un poco más hacia la esquina, ya que a él como lo había hecho a entender siempre no le gustaba que estuvieran tan cerca por que violaban su espacio personal. Penny se sintió avergonzada y supo que su esfuerzo por tener una noche perfecta había acabado, ella lo había estropeado.

Tocaron a la puerta. Esa era la salvación de acabar con ese incomodo momento entre ellos.

-son 17,05$-dijo el repartidor cuando penny abrió la puerta.

-mmm, toma- dijo penny sacando unos billetes de su bolsillo y dándoselos al repartidor.-te puedes quedar con el cambio-. El curioso hombre asomo la cabeza para ver mejor el departamento y rápidamente su mirada se situó en la camisa de linterna verde que llevaba sheldon esa noche, para luego mirar a penny y comentar.

-me gusta la camisa de tu novio que buen gusto tienes-. Luego de su comentario el repartidor bajo a toda prisa por las escaleras sin dejar oportunidad a la rubia de decir algo. Pero el problema era que penny se había quedado muda y su temperatura se elevaba cada segundo convirtiéndola en un tomate. Y sheldon no estaba lejos de hacerle competencia, esa palabra "novio" peor aún "tu novio" lo habían dejado absorto con los ojos como platos y las mejillas rojas. Fue el sonido de los comerciales que se ven al inicio de todas las películas que los sacaron de ese trance al que habían entrado.

-por qué pagaste penny? Yo estaba dispuesto a invitarte esta vez- dijo sheldon para romper ese silencio. Penny volteo.

-la próxima vez te prometo que lo harás tu- le respondió con una gran sonrisa. Sheldon no comprendía a que se debía el extraño comportamiento de su vecina, desde su llegada había estado linda, comprensiva y no se había quejado de ninguna de sus decisiones, tal vez esta nueva penny le agradaba.

-bien, toma- penny le alcanzo a sheldon su cartón de comida y cogió el suyo.

-gracias- dijo sheldon. La película comenzó.

Amy, bernadette, leonard y raj caminaban por el pasillo del hotel donde se hospedarían esa noche.

-recuerdan cuando dijo que los científicos se habían equivocado al afirmar que las estrellas no tenían ninguna conexión con el futuro y la suerte- dijo bernie. Todos rieron.

Al llegar a la habitación escogida para los cuatro se detuvieron en la puerta y todos al mismo tiempo posicionaron su mano como para tocar y al unísono dijeron:

-toc, toc, toc sheldon no está-

-toc, toc, toc sheldon no está-

-toc, toc, toc sheldon no está-

Para amy que su novio no estuviera no era un inconveniente pero lo que la tensaba era que ellos no habían hablado nada desde su especial noche de koalas y ella quería disculparse por su comportamiento y por haberlo dejado solo después de que penny y leonard llegaran. Pero con lamentarse en ese momento no lograría nada ya que ella estaba en ese lugar para divertirse

Penny ya estaba siendo vencida por el sueño eran las 12:23 de la noche y solo habían visto la primera película y la mitad de la segunda y sheldon se percataba de ello porque la rubia bostezaba constantemente y se refregaba los ojos, él no sabía qué hacer, o decirle que se fuera a dormir o quedarse callado y esperar. Pero para sheldon no hubo mucho tiempo para pensarlo ¡PUFF! Penny había caído cual muñeca en las piernas del físico teórico.

-jmm- fue lo único que salió de la boca de sheldon. Estaba impresionado y muy conmocionado por el momento, no sabía que hacer, él quería quitársela de encima pero por un momento reflexiono y recordó que ella había estado de maravilla con él, había aceptado sus decisiones, no fue sarcástica, se comportó tierna y hasta pago la comida, simplemente no podía ser tan malo con ella y además que más daba él también tenía sueño así que apagó el televisor y cerro sus ojos.

Eran las 3:46pm del siguiente día y amy y leonard subían las escaleras rumbo al departamento LS , leonard necesitaba terminar los datos del experimento que había realizado hacia 2 semanas y amy iba a recoger a su novio para su cita ya que con sheldon se necesitaba bastante tiempo para pensar en un lugar que fuera agradable para los dos y estuviera dentro de los estándares de higiene.

La puerta se abrió. Leonard y amy se quedaron paralizados y con los ojos cual platos, como si hubieran visto un muerto. Sus respectivos novio y novia estaban durmiendo como osos polares muy juntos en el sofá. El sonido del serojo y de los pasos alertaron a sheldon que al ver que amy y leonard los estaban viento le pego un empujón a penny tan fuerte que la mando al otro extremo del sofá.

-aaahh- grito la rubia.

-sheldon que te…- penny se percató de la presencia de sus amigos.

-eh, buenas…. Penny miro el reloj de mano que tenía…..tardes-

-oh, amy ya lo recuerdo nuestra cita, lo siento no podré ir hoy, tengo que hacer muchas cosas (entre esas bañarme)-dijo sheldon dirigiéndose a amy

- a… ummm….. yo….e…..está bien…. nos veremos luego-respondio amy.

-adios- dijo diriguiendose a todos.

-adios amy- contesto leonard.

-am creo que yo igual me voy- dijo la rubia.- gracias sheldon-

-bien adiós- respondio él.

-y bien?- dijo leonard

-y bien qué?- dijo sheldon

-que explicación tienes para esto-

-pos… ninguna, el problema fue que tu novia se durmió mientras veíamos el señor de los anillos versión extendida y callo como desmayada sobre mis piernas-

-ahh ya, y por qué no la despertaste-

-leonard, soy físico no demonio-contesto sheldon.

Leonard no tuvo más que debatirle él había ganado.

Amy se sentía triste y un poco extraña, recordaba el momento en el cual los había visto, al igual que recordaba lo que había sentido, su corazón empezando a congelarse y una rabia reprimiéndose en su interior serian esos los celos de los cuales tanto había escuchado, esos que eran desconocidos hasta este momento para ella.

Continuara…


End file.
